Numerous trash can configurations include lids to hide trash from view and to control odor emanations. More particularly, many trash cans have a foot pedal that controls opening of the lid, often referred to as step cans. In use, a user step on the pedal to open the lid, and the lid closes once the user removes his foot from the pedal.
Although such step cans are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For example, many conventional step cans are unduly loud. In its closing operation after the user removes his foot, the lid often closes with excessive force, resulting in an unpleasant banging sound and undue wear on components. Certain step can configurations have attempted to resolve this issue with various dampening mechanism. Commonly, such mechanism are coupled between the foot pedal and lid in such a manner that impact operation of the lid throughout its entire range of motion, which can negatively impact free movement in opening the lid.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a trash can assembly that addresses these shortfalls. The present invention fulfills this need and others.